Es sólo mía
by SophyHei
Summary: Ed va en busca de Winry a Rush Valley para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que: ¡Ella estaba golpeando a alguien más con SU llave inglesa! EdWin.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist, sus personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**Es sólo mía**

**.**

**.**

¡Chin chin!

El sonido de un guiño resonó en el lugar. Un par de cejas se movieron hacia arriba de manera extraña. Y unos dientes tan blancos como la nieve casi la dejan ciega.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó la rubia un poco incómoda.

—Verá, señorita —dijo el hombre con un automail en el brazo izquierdo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. A mi automail le falta aceite —habló seductoramente mientras apoyaba su brazo metálico en el aparador.

La hermosa rubia frunció el ceño por el descarado coqueteo de aquel joven hacia ella. Winry Rockbell siempre era amable y por eso los clientes llegaban como moscas, aunque siempre la trataban con respeto, pero ese tipo le dio mala espina desde que lo vio entrar. Además, en ese momento, todos en Rush Valley sabían de su noviazgo con "el pequeño alquimista", apodo que tenía desde que llegó por primera vez. Afortunadamente Ed nunca se enteró, sino habría gritado hasta que sus pulmones estallaran.

Ese sujeto debía ser nuevo allí, así que hizo caso omiso a su odiosa cara y lo atendió como siempre.

.

Edward Elric regresaba de un breve viaje a Creta, había decidido ir a ver a su novia después de mucho tiempo viajando, ya era momento de darle mantenimiento a su automail, sino después la rubia se enojaría y bueno, no quería verla enojada. Un pensamiento lo estremeció por completo, contó con los dedos de su mano y ya llevaba tiempo que habían empezado a estar juntos y le había confesado lo que sentía antes de partir a su viaje hacia el oeste. Aunque no había llegado tan lejos; un abrazo, una tomada de la mano y ahí había acabado la cosa. Hasta ahí pensó que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, en su viaje de regreso en el tren, una pareja no paraba de darse de arrumacos frente a él, una fuerte agarrada de manos entrelazando los dedos, un brazo deslizándose por el hombro de la muchacha, una cabeceada por parte de ella, un pequeño beso en la mejilla, un acercamiento de nariz, un accidental beso corto en los labios, y otro no tan accidental besito apasionado (si se le puede llamar besito a un tremendo intercambio de lenguas y rechinidos de dientes), y unas manoseadas únicas que lo hicieron cambiarse de asiento. ¡Qué falta de vergüenza! El rostro de Ed parecía un horno en llamas, ni que estuviera el odioso coronel por allí. De pronto otro pensamiento surgió: ¿él también tenía que hacer eso con ella? Si, la había abrazado, pero eso no se comparaba a eso otro que estaban haciendo ese par. Casi muere de tanto pensarlo.

Y se desmayó con un terrible sangrado de nariz.

.

Varios días habían pasado y el atelier seguía infestado de gente como siempre. Winry estaba comenzando a suspirar aliviada pues ese día no había visto al sujeto alquimista de cabellos castaños y cortos por ahí. Todos los días iba a visitarla.

Un día llegaba con el automail roto.

Y al día siguiente, que se le había zafado un tornillo.

Y al siguiente, que se había aplastado no sabía con qué.

A Winry ya le estaba comenzando a cansar. Además que todos los días iba con algo nuevo, que el alquimista te trajo una flor, que el alquimista te trajo un chocolate, que el alquimista te trajo un peluche, por dios, odiaba esos osos con pelos llenos de ácaros. Ella prefería el olor a aceite, las máquinas y los pendientes. Además, ya no le gustaban los alquimistas, claro, desde que Ed dejó de ser uno.

Y esta vez había roto a propósito su automail de nuevo, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto dinero para pagar las reparaciones?

Lo miró con fastidio nuevamente. Esperaba que Garfiel se encargara pero lastimosa y curiosamente estos días andaba muy ocupado.

Y cuando el atelier estaba a punto de cerrar, la voz chillona se hizo presente y resonó en sus oídos como el canto de una bruja… y ella que pensó que no tendría que verlo ese día.

—Hola, hermosa —sus ojos brillaban—. Se me rompió el automail de nuevo.

La rubia lo observó detenidamente, ese sujeto hacía todo eso a propósito. Esta vez ya no sería tan amable, simplemente no lo soportaba, incluso le había dicho que salía con alguien, pero el hombre ni la escuchó, ya que seguía persiguiéndola.

—¡Oh! Permíteme —Winry le brindó una de sus más fingidas sonrisas, de esas de cuando iba golpear a Ed con su llave inglesa. Y de un solo movimiento retiró el brazo metálico y se lo llevó. Al rato volvió y lo encontró apoyado con su brazo izquierdo, haciéndole ojitos.

¡Crack!

Un aullido de dolor se escapó de la boca del sujeto.

—Jojo, lo siento —se disculpó Winry—. Tenía que sacar el automail y volverlo a poner demasiado pronto. Todos sabían que cuando el aparato se colocaba en los nervios dolía horriblemente—. Bien, son cien mil cenz.

—¿Me vas a cobrar tanto? Sabes que soy un cliente asiduo.

—Sí, lo siento, el precio de la reparación acaba de subir —rió maléficamente.

—Preciosa, ¿qué te parece si me cobras lo de siempre y te invito a comer algo?

—Jojojo, no —respondió rotundamente.

Un joven rubio acalorado aparecía en esos instantes por la puerta, percatándose de la situación. Su novia conversaba de manera molesta con aquel individuo. Se escondió con rapidez, para poder oír con más claridad.

—Sólo dime lo que te gusta —al parecer el tipo ese no estaba escuchándola.

—No me gusta nada, gracias —mencionó poniendo la mano en el bolsillo.

—Lindura…

Ya se estaba cansando de esos motes, eran horribles, lindura, preciosa, ¿qué era? ¿una muñeca o qué? Y por fin encontró el instrumento metálico que buscaba.

Ed permanecía escondido con los dientes apretados de la furia que ya estaba volviéndose incontenible.

—Dije que no.

—No te hagas de rogar, hermosura.

Ya, fue suficiente.

Asió fuertemente con su mano derecha su arma, su amiga fiel, su hermosa y brillante llave inglesa que se encontraba ahí cuando el idiota de su novio no estaba. Y como si de magia se tratara, el instrumento metálico se hizo más grande porque el golpe que le propinó dejó al hombre completamente inconsciente.

Y se giró donde estaba Ed, si, se había dado cuenta que él estaba observándola.

—Sal de ahí —mencionó con voz grave, salida de un oscuro mausoleo.

El rubio salió temblando un poco —Hola… Winry —rió nerviosamente.

La muchacha quiso replicar pero el tipo se estaba levantando, y mirándola con furia quiso gritar.

Miles de escalofríos recorrieron su columna vertebral. Todo se detuvo cuando Ed de pronto la rodeó poniendo su mano en su hombro —¡Win! —exclamó mientras le indicaba al sujeto con la mirada que la chica era suya y de nadie más.

Winry comprendió el gesto y correspondió —Ed, ¡mi vida! ¡¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?!

¿Mi vida? ¿en serio? Es lo primero que se le ocurrió. El rubio pronto se sonrojó.

Pero todo mejoró cuando observaron al tipo que no tardará en rendirse, ya que los miraba con ira y farfullaba palabras ininteligibles.

—Después de todo… no eres gran cosa. Rubia tonta.

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El hombre nunca supo en qué momento la rubia se había vuelto gigantesca y de color azul, sus ojos ardían de furia haciéndolo sentir indefenso.

—¿Winry? —Ed quiso calmarla, pero al verla en ese estado de furia incontenible decidió hacerse a un lado, ella podía ser terrorífica cuando se lo proponía.

Un golpe metalizado, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. La sangre corriendo por la llave inglesa y el sujeto agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza y clamando piedad.

—Y no vuelvas —ella no gritaba, su voz era calmada pero atemorizante. El alquimista aprovechó ese momento para huir despavorido y juró que no volvería nunca más.

El joven la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que lo persiguiera.

—Tranquila, Winry. No creo que se atreva a regresar.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y enojada le replicó —¡¿Y se puede saber qué hacías espiándome?!

—No te estaba espiando, ¿quién crees que soy, eh?

—Claro que estabas haciéndolo, ¿cómo explicas que hayas estado detrás de la puerta? ¡Explica eso!

—¡Tenía que cerciorarme!

—¿Cerciorarte? ¿de qué, ah?

—¡Obviamente ese sujeto quería algo contigo! ¡No me contradigas, lo sé! —y él que había llegado dispuesto a manejar su relación de pareja adecuadamente con ella.

—¡Dime algo que no sea obvio, por supuesto que me di cuenta! ¡Idiota malagradecido! ¡Además si te fijaste en eso, ¿por qué no saliste antes entonces?!

—¡Pues porque no me dio la gana!

Winry volvió a agarrar su llave levantándola por lo aires —¡¿Qué?!

Edward contraatacó —¡Además usaste MI llave inglesa, es mía, sólo mía! ¡Mujer infiel! —arrebató aquel instrumento de las manos de la rubia.

—¡¿Cómo que tu llave inglesa?! ¿¡Y a quién llamas infiel?! —respondió Winry más irritada que antes.

—¡No tienes derecho a golpear a nadie más con eso!

—¡Yo le pego con eso a quien quiero!

—¡Qué no! ¡Eres mi novia y te lo ordeno!

—¡¿Quién dice que por serlo tienes que ordenarme a hacer algo?! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! —el estúpido no se daba cuenta, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era su novia y nunca, en medio año saliendo, la había besado, ni una sola vez—. ¡Parece que no somos nada!

Eso lo dejó callado, ¿nada? ¿ella había dicho "nada"? dos años le tardó encontrar las palabras correctas para confesarse aquel día que partiría en un viaje largo y ella decía que ¿eran "nada"? —¿En serio… crees eso? —cuestionó adolorido.

—¿Eh? —sí, ya lo había malinterpretado todo. ¿Por qué estaba molesta con él? Se preguntó, él había ido a verla, pero aún así, estaba enojada... ¿sería porque su relación no había avanzado ni un ápice? ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? Edward Elric siempre había sido de esa forma, no había tenido tiempo para el amor porque siempre había estado luchando. Sin embargo seguían pareciendo aquellos amigos de la infancia y no lo que eran en realidad: una pareja. Eso la irritó completamente.

—No sé qué quieres que haga… tú ese día… me aceptaste... y... —mencionó fingiendo estar calmado.

—¡Cállate! —nuevamente le arrebató de las manos su llave inglesa y lo golpeó fuertemente con ella. Ese era el momento para cambiar la situación. Si lo esperaba probablemente no obtendría nada en un siglo de existencia. Ella tenía que tomar la iniciativa esta vez.

—¡¿Qué diablos, Winry?!

—Estúpido, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¡¿Qué voy a entender?! ¡Primero dices que no somos nada y luego me golpeas con esa cochina llave!

—¡Cállate, dije! —otro golpe le cayó en la cabeza —¿No acabas de decir que te gustaba que te golpee con ella?

Aferró sus manos fuertemente a la camisa de él, levantando ligeramente su torso y acercándolo hacia su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡No lo tomes tan literal! ¡Eres insop…! —unos labios suaves interrumpieron su lucha verbal. ¿Acaso ella lo estaba…? ¿Lo estaba…? ¡¿Lo estaba…?! Hasta su mente se volvió tartamuda.

Sí, ella lo estaba besando.

La cara de idiota de Edward Elric no tenía precio en el instante en que ella se separó.

Volvió a caerle un golpe más, pero ese no le dolió, es que estaba sedado, completamente sedado por una droga rubia llamada Winry Rockbell.

Garfiel y Paninya que habían aprovechado la discusión previa para cerrar el local un poco más temprano, observaron la escena sonrojados.

.

—Ed…

—¿Siii…?

—Ed…

—¿Ah?

—¡Ed! ¡Estás interrumpiendo la entrada! —un grito que se escuchó hasta el averno lo despertó por fin.

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente y él se había quedado durmiendo en la puerta del atelier, con la cara de baboso enamorado.

—Winry… —la llamó con el rostro adormecido brindándole una sonrisa de lo más extraña.

Ella se sonrojó levemente pero se repuso rápidamente —¡Párate, Ed! ¡Tengo que trabajar!

—Siii… —volvió a sonreír tontamente. De pronto sentía que flotaba hacia la entrada, como un fantasma. Era aterrador, pero definitivamente esa rubia lo volvía loco.

Ella se sonrojó al verlo, no se imaginó ni por un momento que él reaccionaría así. ¿Qué sería si ellos…? Bueno, todavía era mejor no imaginarlo.

El sujeto nunca más volvió al taller. Y Winry nunca más volvió a golpear a alguien con su llave inglesa, pues era exclusivamente de Ed. Y también descubrió lo mucho que el rubio gustaba de ella y eso la hizo muy feliz.

Más tarde en la noche, volvieron a besarse. Y esta vez, fue Edward quien tomó la iniciativa, después de analizar las posturas, el momento y el lugar donde lo haría. Pensó en aquello todo el día. Porque para eso, sí que había que tomarse su tiempo.

Ya, años más tarde cuando se vio rodeado de un par de niños correteando, rió por su inocencia de haberse tardado tanto para estar con la mujer que amaba, desde que tuvo conciencia.

.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Bueno, quería sacarme el clavo y hacer un EdWin porque también me gustan mucho, antes de meterme a hacer alguno de los 100 temas RoyAi. Busqué por ahí y hay muy pocos oneshot que hablan sobre su primer beso, aunque a decir verdad, sólo encontré uno.

Sólo espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, no duden en comentar.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.


End file.
